Mankelita (Film)
Mankelita is to be an upcoming cartoon animated film starring the voice talents from Claudia Lynx, Kalani Queypo, Julia Jones, Dwayne Johnson, Irene Bedard, Jason David Frank, Naomi Scott, Adam Beach, Mae Whitman, Ludi Lin, Lana Condor, RJ Cyler, Emily Hahn, Booboo Stewart, Lucy Liu, Paul Giamatti, Hugh Jackman, Jack Black, David Thewlis, Will Ferrell and Mark Wahlberg. It's to be put in movie theaters in August 14, 2020. Plot Summary Mankelita, a Native American princess, must complete her mission quest in order while taking her father, Chief Okomi's advice to marry a Native American prince named Sakima and protect the village of Kinidare from Governor Caligari and his army. Voice Cast Members * Claudia Lynx as Mankelita, a Native American Princess, 1 of Chief Okomi's daughters, Sakima's later wife and Abeytu's later daughter in law (voice) * Kalani Queypo as Sakima, a Native American prince, 1 of Abeytu's sons, Mankelita's later husband and Chief Okomi's later son in law (voice) * Dwayne Johnson as Chief Okomi, Mankelita's father, Sakima's later father in law and Abeytu's later son in law.(voice) * Irene Bedard as Malia, 1 of Mankelita's sisters, another 1 of Chief Okomi's daughters, 1 of Sakima's later sister in laws and 1 of Abeytu's later daughter in laws (voice) * Jason David Frank as Mikasi, 1 of Sakima's brothers, another 1 of Abeytu's sons, 1 of Mankelita's later brother in laws and 1 of Chief Okomi's later son in laws (voice) * Naomi Scott as Manaba, another 1 of Mankelita's sisters, another 1 of Chief Okomi's daughters, 1 of Sakima's later sister in laws and 1 of Abeytu's later daughter in laws (voice) * Adam Beach as Kanuna, another 1 of Sakima's brothers, another 1 of Abeytu's sons, another 1 of Mankelita's later brother in laws and another 1 of Chief Okomi's later son in laws (voice) * Mae Whitman as Sonoma, another 1 of Mankelita's sisters, another 1 of Chief Okomi's daughters, 1 of Sakima's laer sister in laws and 1 of Abeytu's later daughter in laws (voice) * Ludi Lin as Sewati, another 1 of Sakima's brothers, another 1 of Abeytu's sons, another 1 of Mankelita's later brother in laws and another 1 of Chief Okomi's later son in laws (voice) * Lana Condor as Tolinka, another 1 of Mankelita's sisters, another 1 of Chief Okomi's daughters, 1 of Sakima's laer sister in laws and 1 of Abeytu's later daughter in laws (voice) * RJ Cyler as Julius, a bright white rabbit and 1 of Mankelita's traveling companions (voice) * Emily Hahn as Kestral, a field mouse and another 1 of Mankelita's traveling companions (voice) * Booboo Stewart as Arturo, a kid friendly bear and 1 of Mankelita's traveling companions (voice) * Lucy Liu as Sinopa, Mankelita's godmother who gives Mankelita the silver compass (voice) * Paul Giamatti as Governor Caligari, the evil governor who wants to take control of the Native American village with his army (voice) * Hugh Jackman as Chadli, 1 of Governor Caligari's evil henchman (voice) * Jack Black as Landis, another 1 of Governor Caligari's evil henchman (voice) * David Thewlis as Omar, another 1 of Governor Caligari's evil henchman (voice) * Will Ferrell as Aldar, another 1 of Governor Caligari's evil henchman (voice) * Mark Wahlberg as Damien, another 1 of Governor Caligari's evil henchman (voice) Transcripts * Mankelita/teaser trailer transcript * Mankelita/trailer transcript * Mankelita/transcript Category:2020 Films Category:Films with cheerful wedding endings